monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Takai Meowth
110x110px Takai is the 16-year-old son of the Werecats and the younger brother of Nekota. He currently is off to Shibooya, Tokyo, where he attends Yokai High as an exchange for Kaoru Futakuchi. His Birthday is the 12th September. Character Personality Takai can be called a geek. He has a big interest in computer and Video games and it seems, he knows them all. In contrary to that he also is a sportsman as he is a member of an American football team what is a quite unique combination. He also is said to be a blatherskite sometimes but he can also be charming and nice if he wants to. Like her sister Nekota he is a bad swimmer and avoids water whenever he can. Appearance Takai has brown fur and usualy afro hair. His eyes are gray-green and his pupils have the shape of stars. He has a long tail and two cat ears. He usually wears glasses but not all the time. Relationships Family Takai has a mother and a father. His older sister is Nekota. Her parents are divorced and he hardly sees his father. He currently is on exchange at Yokai High and his host family in Shibooya, where Yokai High residents, is the Futakuchi family. Friends Takai met [[Maya Sparks|'Maya Sparks']] more by accident as on purpose. He followed his curiosity down into the Monster High catacombs where Maya left a huge grafitti. Lucky for him, the artist was still around as well and so they became friends. Read the complete story ''here.'' Takai got to know [[Carlotta Samedi|'Carlotta Samedi']] by playing one of his favourite online RPGs during vacation. He at first only knew her online avatar Lucky Daze, but eventually found out who was behind it.' Read the complete story here.'' During his exchange year in Shibooya at Yokai High he went into the same class as [[Kitsune Kyuubi|'''Kitsune Kyuubi]]. Because of their commonalities they became best friends pretty fast. They often met to play computer games and compete each other on cordial terms. Read the complete story'' here.'' [[Finn O'Troll|'Finn O'Troll']] is Takais beast friend. They met over the internet and became friends immedeately. However, when Finn exchanged to Monster High, Takai did his exchange year at Yokai High. But they eventually met in person and now also have a Fright Tube Channel together. It's called "Press to continue" and it's, of course, a Let's play channel. They also do alot of versus competition on their channel. Romance At an official event, Takai tried to break a record in one of his favourite games but the record holder, Kingston Fox wasn't very pleased with that and sabotaged him with success. The following events lead to both to them eventually stuck together. Read the complete story ''here.'' Gallery Taking.png|Takai is bringing Kingston to the hospital Trivia *Takai is the 14th OC created by bigrika. He was introduced on August 20th, 2013. He still has no official biosheet. *He is based on bigrikas younger brother *Takai is so far only an quite unimportand secondary character to the stories. That is the reason why he isn't elaborated like the others. *Taka is japanese for "high" in the meaning of tall. *He was the bachelor for the First Date Writing contest Category:Bigrika's Original Characters Category:Werecat Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Bisexual